Face Down
by Channy-fan-001
Summary: Chad has always really cared about Sonny, but was just to afraid that she might not like him the same way, so he kept it to himself. Sonny is in a relationship with James Conroy. Full summary inside.


Chad has always really cared about Sonny, but was just to afraid that she might not like him the same way, so he kept it to himself. Sonny is in a relationship with James Conroy. The first few days of their relationship were good until he started beating her. Chad starts to notice the bruises and the hand marks. Will Chad every tell Sonny how he really feels? Will Sonny ever dump James before he beats her to death? Song fiction by the red jumpsuit apparatus.

Sonny's P.O.V.

My cast and I were sitting at our usual table, talking about a new sketch that Nico had come up. I poked at the ick on the tray in front of me**. **I felt someone bump into me, but I do not bother to look and see who it was because I already knew.

"Yuck, have u guys realized that the forks bounces of that ick," Tawni complained as my jabbing caught her eye. That is when Grady grabbed his fork and started to jab it, too.

Tawni flipped her hair in disgust before grabbing her own fork and stabbing Grady with it. He dropped his fork to grab his arm where she stabbed him. He pouted for a few minutes. Then he whispered something to Nico and the two of them left.

"So," Tawni smiled dragging the "O" out, slightly punch me on the arm. This was not the normal Tawni; she was trying to be friendly.

"I…um…am going to go to our dressing room," I said getting up and walked off. Tawni should never try to be nice it is just weird.

I walked in to Tawni's and my dressing room. I took off my jacket and laid it on my side of the room. I walked over to the mirror. I hade bruises on my arm that looked like someone was holding my arms to tight. I rubbed my arm trying to ease the pain, no luck.

"Hey Sonny," I heard a voice call from Tawni's of the room. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on before I turned around to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him he looked at me with a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"That hurts Sonny," he said rubbing his chest hints of hurt on his face "I just came by to say hi."

"Sorry just didn't get much sleep last night," I said half telling the truth.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked walking over to me and resting a comforting, or it is what he was trying to do, locking eyes.

"It's nothing," I said shrugging his hand off and backed up and walked away a bit.

Chad followed me, he grabbed my and hugged me until I started crying causing him to hug me tighter started hugging him back not wanting to let go.

There was a creek from behind us; someone was coming in the door. I froze at the thought of who it might be and I held my breath.

Chad pulled back brushing himself off and rushed out Tawni's door. I turned around to see James standing in the doorway. He shut the door and walked over to me. He laid his and on my left side of my face.

"Sonny, what where u doing with him, remember I love you," he said wrenching his hand back and hit me in the jaw, causing my body to turn sideways. I let out a scream then he hit me in the back, making me go down all the way.

He had full access to my back and kicked me in my lower back several times and then farther up my back and then walked around and kicked me in the stomach several times the picked me up off the ground and squeezed my arms. "I love you," he said kissing my cheek then let me fall to the ground again and left.

After an hour of me sitting there, or at least felt like that, I got up and pulled my jacket back up into place and but my make-up on to cover the bruise he left on my jaw. When I was done, u could hardly tell there was a bruise there.

I walked to rehearsal when Tawni ran up to me and hugged me, again not normal Tawni. I was scared because she never did that to anyone and it was a bit frightening. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Sorry I heard you scream and thought you might want a hug," she nudged my arm with her hand.

"I'm fine and please DO NOT ever do that again" I whispered walk up to Marshall and Nico. They were watching Grady do some kind of dance.

I was sitting on my couch at home with a blanket on me. My mom had left and I was alone watching Mackenzie Falls. I was bored out of my mind so I decided to text someone I just randomly picked a random number not realizing who I picked.

Hey what up - Sonshine

I lay down, across the couch, waited for the reply, which took a few minutes.

Hey Sonshine. Nuffin much, you- CDC

Same and I'm just hurting a little and think about things - Sonshine

What happened, Sonshine, something I should know about - CDC, he replied.

No Chad I'm fine just hurt myself today after you and James both left - Sonshine,

Chad's P.O.V.

No Chad I'm fine just hurt myself today after you and James both left - Sonshine, she replied

Are you sure Sonny - CDC,

It was awhile and Sonny never text back it got me worried so I decided to call her. It rang a bit but got me a bit more worried so I decided to drive over to her apartment.

As I arrived at Sonny apartment complex I noticed a black car pull off. Not worrying about who it was, but more off what might have happened to my Sonshine.

I got out of my car, locking it do not want my baby getting stolen, I ran to Sonny's floor then to her apartment door, with me not thinking, I kicked the door in. Just like when I had gotten a call from her before when I heard screaming and a crushing sound. Which happens to be her yelling at Tawni for making her drops her phone in the garbage disposal.

I ran in see a small lump on the couch, the lump was sobbing loudly.

I realized it was a blanket over a person. I slowly reached for it, as I pulled it off it revealed a bruised Sonny.

"OH MY GOD SONNY WHAT HAPPENED?" I shouted pulling her up straight, trying not to hurt her.

She did not answer, she just sat there sobbing. I gathered her in a hug; she hugged back crying into my chest. After a bit she stopped and sniffed a little and looked up at me.

I leaned in slowly, and so did she, until our lips met in the middle.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIVE WE JUST DID THAT," she yelled/whispered. "I'm dating James and I'm so, so sorry."

"Sonny it's not your fault, it's mine. I knew you are dating James but I just couldn't help myself, but anyways who did this to you?" I commented sadly pointing at her arms and the nasty bruise on her cheek. She looked horrible, not normal Sonny.

That caused her to start crying all over again. Was it something I said or what? I thought quietly to myself. Why did I have to ask, she was way too sensitive right now.

She sobbed something I couldn't figure out, it sounded like games. I ran over the names in my head. Not knowing who it might be.

She hugged me as if I might evaporate in to the air like a figment of her imagination. I hugged her trying not to hurt her. I let go she stood up and sniffed "You know what I've finally had enough James will never touch me again! Chad can you help me I'm afraid of him."

She hugged me for a bit then her mom walked in. She walked up to us then gasped when she saw Sonny. Sonny looked up at Connie and shook her head "no," Then a face of realization came across here face shock her head then walked off to her room.

I let her go and kissed her forehead and stood up. I extended my hand to her; she took my hand standing up. She leaned up and kissed me.

"Mom I'm going to be with Chad so I'll be out for a bit!" she shouted waiting for the reply.

"Okay be home soon," she shouted back and Sonny pulled me out the door, and then stopped a few feet away from her door.

"Chad I never really loved James, I've loved someone else and still do," she confessed looking at me through her lashes.

"Who, because if he doesn't love you back he's stupid," I commented looking at her face, stupid cute.

"Promise you won't freak out?" she asked rocking back and forth on the ball of her foot, now looking at her feet.

"Promise," I replied quickly and then hugged her again the quickly let go.

She said something that I could not make out and then she looked up at me, through her lashes though. Then she looked down.

"You," she repeated but it was barely audible, then I noticed a tear leak out the edge of the eyes, she was still looking down.

"Sonny," I murmured, lifting her chin with my hand, "I love you, too."

She smiled then leaned up and softly pushed her lips to mine, it took me a second to realize that she was kissing me. I have kissed girl before but none like this.

She broke the kiss and led me out the down to the parking lot. She was smiling the whole time. I unlocked the door and opened the door to the passengers' side letting her in.

She beamed up at me as I walked to the other side then got in. She plays with a strand of her hair looking down but beaming. She was the cutest kind of cute that I have ever seen. I mentally smack myself realizing how stupid I would have sounded. If I had said it aloud.

"Really," she questioned me causing me to look at her then back at the road. It took me a minute to figure out what she was talking about.

"Yeah," I answered truthfully keeping my eyes on the road, not daring to look at her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence she laughed "No more gay babies!" I gave a questioning look before she replied "Every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born"(A/N I have nothing against gay people its something my friend told me I have gay friends)

"Umm… okay but I think you should go talk to James as soon as possible." I add as she I took one hand of the steering wheel and grabbed her hand and held there.

"Yeah okay ill call him now and ask him to meet me in the park." she answered calmly, but I could tell by her voice she was scared to do it.

She nervously entered his number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey James ,it's Sonny," she paused as he said something back. "No I need you to meet me in the park," another pause. "Yes the one near my apartment complex," another pause. " Okay bye." she commented then hung up.

"I love you I hope you know that," I soothed , rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand. I pulled her hand up to my face and kissed her hand and let our hands drop again.


End file.
